A Carnival of Cats
by Chronicler of Imagined Time
Summary: Acornpaw, my OC, falls asleep after a busy day of training, and meets a strange she-cat, one who can sparkle, has a grudge against Hollyleaf, and thinks she's perfect. Dovewing calls Hollyleaf on the phone, and asks for an idea for an act for a Warriors Talent Show. Add some Warriors songs, and a few other stories, and you get this one-shot collection. May have slight crossovers.
1. Acornpaw's Worst Nightmare

Acornpaw's Worst Nightmare

After a long day of hunting, all Acornpaw wanted to do was sleep. She didn't feel like staying up late, next to the halfrock, with her friends and fellow apprentices, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw. She had already eaten, but she didn't exactly want to leave her friends, all talking about their day, to go to the empty apprentices' den. Yet somehow, the brown tabby found herself falling asleep to Snowpaw meowing, "And then guess what happened…?"

When Acornpaw woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was standing in the middle of a forest clearing. Sunshine, birdsong, and the scent of many, many cats filled the air. _What if this is StarClan?_ she wondered. _What if I am dead?_

"Don't worry, you're not dead." Acornpaw spun around, fur bristling, to face another cat.

A she-cat, like herself. And, somehow, not like herself.

The other she-cat looked friendly enough, yet there seemed to be something…off about her. Her eyes were a pretty shade of orange, almost like sunset. They defiently weren't like any eyes Acornpaw had ever seen. There was a white patch on her forehead, like two triangles pointing in different directions; one up, one down. That wasn't the strangest thing about the other cat. Her fur was purple. Not the purple-blue of jupiner berries. Not the violet of the last bits of sunset. No, the purple-furred, sunset eyed she-cat was very strange.

And her fur color made Acornpaw's eyes hurt.

The purple cat spoke again. "Hello there! Don't worry…Acornpaw, yes? This is StarClan. You're safe here."

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Acornpaw was glad that she wasn't dead, and she was in StarClan…but she wasn't a medicine cat! Why would she be here? Hollyleaf had visited her, yes, but that wasn't StarClan.

"Hollyleaf?" The purple she-cat hissed, somehow reading her thoughts. "Hollyleaf might have paid attention to the rules, but they weren't my rules. Anyway, she killed my sister!"

Acornpaw just stayed silent, staring at the strange cat. "Oh well," the other cat purred, seemingly happy again. "I know everything, so of course I would know your name. As for mine…my name is Stargleam."

"What?" _Stargleam? That just sounds strange._

"Oh, don't sound so shocked, dear. It is a warrior name." Stargleam gave a dismissive flick of her purple tail.

"But StarClan!" Acornpaw gasped. "Your name it makes you sound like you're StarClan's leader."

"It _does?"_ Stargleam purred, sounding pleased. "Anyway, enough about me. How about yourself?"

"Um…" Acornpaw searched for words, feeling like a piece of prey under a cat's claws; nervous. This cat had stars in her fur, so she was a StarClan cat, but she was just…weird. "Well, my father is Lionblaze–"

"Really?" Stargleam squealed/sparkled. "Oh, wow! Lionblaze is so handsome, and so strong, and–"

"My mother, Cinderheart, is his mate!" Acornpaw meowed defensively, annoyed that this Stargleam seemed to be in love with her father. "Who are your parents?" She wondered if they had purple fur too.

"My mother is Dawnsparke, and my father is Jayfeather!" Stargleam mewed, sounding kitlike and unfazed by Acornpaw's mother.

_"Jayfeather?"_ Acornpaw asked, a little shocked and confused. "He's a medicine cat! And anyway, he doesn't have kits!"

"In my world, he does," Stargleam told her.

"Oh." _Other worlds have ThunderClan too, I guess. And purple cats._

"Hey, we're related!" Stargleam meowed happily. "Our fathers are littermates!"

"I guess so," Acornpaw mumbled. _Nice, I'm sort of related to a shiny purple cat who is way to enthusiastic._ Then, something strange came to her. "Why do you have purple fur?"

That threw Stargleam into confuzzelment. "I honestly have no idea. But it's the best fur color ever!"

"Yeah," Acornpaw lied.

"So, anyway, Acornpaw," Stargleam meowed, sounding suddenly sympathetic. "You are an apprentice, I guess? Would you like your warrior name?"

"But…you're not Bramblestar…you're not even a leader…" Acornpaw felt very confused by this entire dream.

"Oh, I am a leader!" Stargleam meowed. "My other name was Starstar!"

_Starstar?_ Was this cat crazy?

"Now, all I have to do is pick out a good name for you…" Stargleam meowed, sounding thoughtful. "Hmm…" She padded up to Acornpaw and stared her straight in the eye, much to the gray-pawed, brown tabby's discomfort. "I couldn't possibly do Acornfur…to boring…and not Acornleaf, no, to much like Hollyleaf…Acornpuff…no… Acorndimond?"

"What's a dimond?" Acornpaw asked nervously, backing away a little from the purple cat.

"A jewel." Seeing Acornpaw's look of confusion, Stargleam added, "A shiny, sparkly thing Twolegs dig up."

"Oh."

"Uw! I got it!" Stargleam yowled to the heavens after muttering a list of possible names, right in Acornpaw's face. Her breath smelled like flowers and rainbows and fluff.

"What is it?" Acornpaw questioned, ducking away from the purple cat's sweet breath.

"Acornflash," Stargleam smiled. "Isn't it the the best name ever?"

"No…" Acornpaw shook her head, feeling suddenly like she was drowning. A bolt of fear went through her, icy and cold, making her fur stand on end. _I can't have that warrior name. Then every cat will know that I have a power. _"No, you can't…"

"Oh, I can," Stargleam hissed, suddenly sounding terrifying. "I gave the Clans a new warrior code. I gave birth to amazing kits. I can, I will, and I shall give you the name Acornflash!"

"But my power… you can't name me after my power…" Acornpaw searched for good excuses.

"Why not?" Stargleam asked, scratching a purple ear with a purple paw.

"The prophecy…"

"The prophecy that you _share,"_ Stargleam spat, sounding disgusted by the last word. "You won't achieve anything by doing things with others. If I put your power into your name, your three little friends will know that you're the only special one."

Acornpaw shook her head. "Jayfeather, if he really is your father, wouldn't want you to do this."

"Who cares?" Stargleam shrugged. "Like I said before, I know everything, and I know that your friend…Dewpaw, is it?…would be proud of you if you took a name from me."

"He doesn't even know you," Acornpaw retorted. The brown tabby crouched down low. "I'm not about to let you give me a mouse-brained warrior name. And I won't let you make my friends think that I'm more special than they are."

"It's you're choice," Stargleam meowed. "I can't force you to not like me. But I can force Amberpaw's brothers."

"You wouldn't!" Acornpaw hissed, suddenly filled with a mental picture of Stargleam surrounded by admiring toms.

"I would. After all, it's all about how great you are. That's what gets cats to like you."

Acornpaw sprang at the purple furred cat, who reached up on her hind legs, trying to bat the apprentice out of the air. But Acornpaw was to fast for her. The brown tabby flashed to the ground. Stargleam, unprepared for Acornpaw's speed, fell flat on her face, unbalanced. Acornpaw wasted no time in leaping onto Stargleam and holding her there, in the sunny forest clearing.

"You are very quick," Stargleam mused. "Even I can't flash, and I'm perfect."

"You're not perfect," Acornpaw hissed. "You never were, never are, and never will be."

"Oh, but I am, Acornflash," Stargleam meowed lightly. "And you might just find yourself perfect too, someday."

Darkness.

Acornpaw couldn't see.

_It's like I've gone blind…_

She caught a glimpse of amber eyes…or were they a strange orange color?

And then Dewpaw was waking her up, and then she was sitting next to Amberpaw nibbiling on some prey.

And then she made a promise to herself.

_I won't end up like Stargleam, thinking I'm perfect when I'm not. And I won't let her scare me – or my friends – at all._

_And anyway,_ she thought with a slightly shaky amused murrow. _Purple fur isn't that attractive._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, there you have it. Acornpaw meets Stargleam in a dream.**

**I might add this as a chapter to the Adventures of the Acorn, but this was really just a promise to all of you that Acornpaw won't end up a Mary-Sue. This could take place in between Chapters 5 and 6.**

**Unlike Stargleam, who I don't own, xdarkrosex does.**

**I also don't own Warriors. That goes to Erin Hunter. **

**I only own Acornpaw. Well, this Acornpaw. How many cats are on here with the name Acornpaw again…?**

**Bye!**


	2. The Warriors Fan Song

**Okay, I lied. I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but the two people who reviewed wanted me to continue this, so I am. Just not in the way they expected. I'm going to be posting either one-shots that I think are funny, one-shots that are about SkyClan (because there aren't a lot of fanfics about SkyClan), songs that relate to warriors , and possibly songfics like this. I might stop doing this after awhile, because I already have two stories I'm working on, but still, you guys can enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A phone was ringing somewhere.<p>

_Where?_ You ask, blinking, puzzled, at the first sentence. _You have to tell us where._

_Fine!_ the authoress grumbled. _I'll fix the sentence._

* * *

><p>A phone was ringing somewhere in Hollyleaf's den.<p>

Next to her nest, blasting "Strawberry Fields Forever," in fact.

_Let me take you down_

_'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields…_

"Ugg," the black-furred she-cat groaned. "Who would call this early in the morning…?"

_Nothing is real_

_And nothing to get hung about…_

Rolling over, Hollyleaf grabbed her phone – an iPhone 5, to be exact – and opened the phone to answer.

_Strawberry Fields forever…_

"Hello?"

"Hollyleaf!" The way-to-hyper-for-6 a.m. mew of Dovewing blasted through the phone. "Was that Strawberry Fields?"

"Strawberry Fields Forever, to be exact, but yeah."

"Why that ringtone?"

"It calms me down. Plus, it just gives you a good feeling," Hollyleaf answered. "Anyway, why are you calling me at 6 a.m.?"

"I need help!" Dovewing meowed urgently through the phone.

"Again?" Hollyleaf shook her head. "Dovewing, I helped you and your sister out of those tunnels, and then I saved Ivypool's life! Not that I'm complaining," she told Dovewing hurredly. "I mean, I get to spend a lot more time with Fallen Leaves again…but what is it this time?"

"Do you know about the Warriors Talent Show?"

"Yes," Hollyleaf responded atoumatically. "Of course. Fallen Leaves and talked about it at Foxleap's Prey Shack last night – it's that place where you can get any type of prey, herbs, and fruit… Anyway, what's the matter?"

"I need to do something for it! Bumblestripe and I have a bet, and if I don't do anything for the talent show, I'll have to catch squirrels for him for a moon, but if I do manage to do something awesome – which he'll rate, by the way – he'll have to offically announce himself as my boyfriend."

Hollyleaf found herself chuckling. "It's the age old love story," she started to sing.

"Yes, I _know,"_ Dovewing meowed impatiently. "But Hollyleaf, please can you think something up? I really want to win…"

"Don't worry, Dovewing," Hollyleaf started to smile. "I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>Cats upon cats sat in a large auditorium. There were cats from all the Clans – ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, SkyClan, StarClan, and some cat swore they had seen a member of the Great Clans – LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan. But no one knew for sure.<p>

The early settlers had come, with Rock, who was loudly complaining there was no popcorn. Kittypets, loners, rouges, and Jingo's "Clan" had come, much to the excitment of Brambleclaw and the other cats who had gone on the Sol patrol. Dark Forest cats had shown up, promising they wouldn't seek revenge, and Thislteclaw and Snowfur were sitting together in a little world of their own. The former mates had reconciled during the Dark Forest Battle.

The Tribe of Rushing Water had come, with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and they had grudgingly allowed the mountain intruders to come along. Twist, the young tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes on her face, was eagerly talking with a couple of Clan apprentices.

"I _always_ wanted to meet you guys!" she meowed. "Flora, my mother's sister, told me that you were really strong, and brave." Her gaze flickered to Molepaw, Cherrypaw's brother. The siblings had recently done a reaction of the time Firestar had first met Graystripe, complete with added lines, like:

"You're a kittypet, and you don't like waffles!?"

Primrosepaw, the announcer and Mistystar's daughter, was up onstage, dancing around to disco lights while saying, "Wasn't Rushtail's water acrobatics just a _splash? _ Heehee, RiverClan puns! I bet all the RiverClan cats out there were thrilled!"

Applause, shouts, and whistles from the RiverClan cats.

Bumblestripe, sitting next to his father, meowed confidently, "Dovewing hasn't done anything yet." He rubbed his paws gleefuly. "Squirrels for a moon, here I come!"

"And now, before this show ends," Primrosepaw meowed. "I would like to thank you all for coming to see–"

She was interupted by a paper airplane zooming into her open paw. "Hold it!" she meowed. "Let me check this…"

Primrosepaw unfoulded the paper, and read something that made her jaws drop open. "Wow," she breathed, awestruck. "Holy StarClan…Cats of all Clans, I'm sorry, but we've got one more act! It's sure to make you become as random as…Yellowfang, maybe."

"Hey!" the patchy gray she-cat yowls indegently. "I'm not random – who do you think you are, a jar of peanut butter?" She shook her curled paw at Primrosepaw.

"Never mind, cats! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Primrosepaw skipped off the stage.

"Who knew she was such a Hunger Games fan?" Curlkit squeaked.

"Maybe it's in the name," Podkit mewed.

The Pokemon theme song music began, much to the excitment of young loners sitting in the front row seats. "I don't believe it!" Salmon, a bushy red tom gasped. "The Clans know about Pokemon!"

"Of course they do!" Aspen, a brown she-cat, Salmon's sister, and filled to brim with facts about the Clans, meowed. "Even our younger brother knows what Pokemon are!"

"Still, isn't it amazing?" Salmon whispered to his sister as Hollyleaf strode onto the stage, faced the cats, and began to sing.

"I want to be the very best,

Like no one ever was."

"Well, of course she does," Aspen meowed, green eyes shining as she watched her heroine sing. "Hollyleaf's like that."

"To hunt and fight is my real test," Hollyleaf sang as Swiftpaw dropped onto the stage and continued, "To train apprentices is my cause."

"What?" Salmon gasped. "That's not the Pokemon theme song!"

Sol, the traveling psychopath returned, teleported onto the stage, and continued the next verse, "I will travel across the four lands, searching far and wide."

"Each warrior to understand," Shrewtooth dropped down beside him and both chimed in to sing, "The power that's inside!"

To Bumblestripe's sudden horror, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing ran up onto the stage as the music reved. Lionblaze and Jayfeather took over to sing,"Warriors, got to solve that prophecy."

"I know it's my destiny," Dovewing and Hollyleaf chimed in.

Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Lionheart appeared in a flash of stars on the stage to sing, "Warriors! Oh, you're my best friends in a territory we must defend."

Every cat still watching stood up to see better as all the cats there on the stage started to sing,"Warriors! With cats so true, our courage and code will pull us through. As a mentor, you teach me and I'll teach you. When I'm a warrior, I'll give back what's due."

Gray Wing and Clear Sky, Cloudstar and Birdflight, ran up on the stage to sing the next verse together.

"Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

We might battle every day

To claim our rightful place."

Blackstar and a group of ShadowClan warriors padded up onto the stage. "Come with me, the time is right–"

They were interrupted by Bluestar, and the fellow ThunderClan warriors onstage. "There's no better Clan–"

Lepordstar, Mistystar, and several RiverClan warriors jumped up onto the stage. "Paw in paw we'll win the fight–"

WindClan cats zoomed onto the stage, headed by Tallstar and Deadfoot. "It's always been our stand."

"Warriors!" Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Hollyleaf were back. "Got to solve that prophecy, I know it's my destiny."

"Warriors!" Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Firestar joined, singing togther, "Oh, you're my best friends, in a territory we must defend."

All the cats there yowled along to the chorus. Even the Dark Forest ones grudgingly sang along. "Warriors! With cats so true, our courage and code will pull us through. As a mentor, you teach me and I'll teach you."

"Warriors!" Feathertail stepped out from the RiverClan cats, while Stormfur ran up onto the stage from the Tribe. They were follwed by Tawnypelt, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and all six sang, "Got to solve that prophecy, I know it's my destiny."

"Warriors!" Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Echosong, and the rest of Modern SkyClan leaped up onto the stage. Yes, even the daylight-warriors, who proudly sang along with their Clanmates, "Oh, you're my best friends, in a sandy territory we must defend."

"All right, cats!" Primrosepaw meowed. "One last time!"

And so all the cats onstage, and even some not, sang the last verse.

"Warriors! With cats so true.

Our courage and code will pull us through.

As a mentor, you teach me and I'll teach you

And when I'm a warrior, I'll give back what's due!" The cats finished – or they thought they did, as all the kits from Clan, Tribe, loner, rouge, and kittypet territories jumped in the front of the stage, and squeaked, "Warriors!"

There were bows, and questions, but mostly, there were hugs as each cat congratgulated each other.

"You were awesome!"

"That was amazing!"

"I can't believe we pulled it off!"

"Shrewtooth, great job!" Elbonyclaw told the former nervous black tom, and then nuzzled him, to her sudden embarrassment But Shrewtooth nuzzled her back.

"Looks like we weren't the only cats who saw beyond where a cat lived," Leafstar pointed out to Billystorm nearby, motioning to the two young warriors. "And nice job!"

"Oh my StarClan!" Aspen yowled, and gave Hollyleaf a hug. Yup, she's a hugger. "You were the best thing ever! It was awesome!"

"Um, thanks…who are you?" Hollylead awkwardly patted Aspen back.

"I'm Aspen, and your biggest fan!"

"I have _fans?"_ Hollyleaf hugged Aspen properly, sounding amazed. "You're my biggest?" Aspen nodded twice.

"That's great!" Hollyleaf meowed, then pulled out a thin, aqua-colored book. She flipped open to a blank page, and wrote something that was blocked by a cat's tail. Hollyleaf flicked the tail off, zipped off her signature, then handed it to Aspen, who was now giving her a one-pawed hug. "Here. It's my biography, about when I was living in the tunnels."

"I've always wanted this!" Aspen breathed in awe. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Dovewing was padding up to Bumblestripe. Graystripe had abandoned him, to say hello to Silverstream, and find Millie, which would take a while, as the autotorium, a Large Beyond Belief, made by StarClan Inc. was crowded.

Bumblestripe smiled weaky as Dovewing came closer. "Dovewing," he began. "I just want to say that–"

"Squirrels to you for a moon?" Dovewing asked, sounding as if the glow of singing a warriors theme song was wearing off.

"No, you stupid ball of fur," Bumblestripe teased. "Your song was absolutely awesome. It was a parody, yes, but one of the best parodies I have ever heard."

Dovewing gasped in sudden realization. "Bumblestripe, you mean–"

"Yes!" her boyfriend – _I can call him that now,_ Dovewing thought with a thrill of excitment – nodded. "We can tell our parents, and friends–"

"And Facepaw buddies."

"Yes!" Bumblestripe meowed for the second time in less than a minute, and the two cats twined tails, gray against gray, and went off, not into the sunset, but into the sea of cats, some who decided to start singing again.

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Yup, I wrote the Warriors Fan Song, parodied off the Pokemon Theme Song, and with the same music.**

**Wasn't it _awesome? _**

****Aspen and Salmon are my OC's (Laserbeam, know who they are?), but Erin Hunter owns every other cat.****

**About DovewingxBumblestripe: I like this couple a lot, plus I needed an idea for someone to be calling Hollyleaf at 6 a.m., and this just popped into my head.**

**Bye!**


End file.
